


Savour

by yumrii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Reader, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Filthy, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumrii/pseuds/yumrii
Summary: The lust still hadn't worn off since waking up and your mouth was watering. Nekomaru, undoubtedly in a blissful sleep from the drool on his chin, lay next to you - sweaty, shirtless andtempting.
Relationships: Nidai Nekomaru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Savour

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this](https://youtu.be/b3dankXHzGw) while writing. _Hot._
> 
> dw, I'm still working on the Mondo and Nagito requests! I just like working on multiple fics so that whenever I get tired of a certain fic, I can go back to another one so that I could still get work done.
> 
> In this fic, reader and Nekomaru are fuckbuddies, so not boyfriends... yet

Hazy eyes watched the rise and fall of a chest one moment, and their gaze shifted to the view of burly arms the next. The memory of them wrapped around you lingered on your skin, making you itch to drop yourself on him. You held back though, taking that moment of brief restraint and shuffling closer to him. Snores soft to your ears, your hand slid over a pec of his. Appreciating the softness of the dark hair adorning it.

You stared at his face, taking in the drool dribbling from separated lips and all.

_Holy shit, did I score._

How you managed to sweep this man off his feet was beyond you.

It wasn’t like you thought of yourself unworthy of such a kind man, but he was more than that, so much more. Talented, orgasmic in looks alone, adorable, and then he just had to have a huge cock. Like holy fuck - what had you done to deserve such treasure? Whoever had done that mistake is gonna have to deal with it forever -

Your ogling eyes caught a shift from beneath the sheets and… _Oh._

Noticing the growing bulge, you bit back a smile at the _large_ evidence of your effect on him. A rosy tint was settled on Nekomaru’s cheeks and the relaxed state of his face was no more; eyebrows pulled close together in a frown. Since you knew the reasons to his visible struggle, you preened. You itched to get a hold of it but your morals latched onto your back. You couldn’t take advantage of a sleeping man, it just wouldn’t be right.

Then, you remembered his voice speaking the next words, _“I don't mind waking up to surprises.”_ He had purred those words as well - you could still feel the effects that baritone voice had on you, especially at that moment. It wasn't anything innocent, _he was fucking his fingers into you when he spoke those words, for fuck's sake._

Maybe you didn’t know how you wooed him, but you did, and honestly - it was up there in the greatest achievements you have. And the best ego-boost, ever.

The restraint you had before nonexistent, you slid your hand down his torso, shuffling even closer until your chest pushed against his arm. His cock hot through his boxers, balls drawn tight and the low hum of lust settled in your lower abdomen grew louder after taking ahold of it.

You couldn’t wait to be under him - weak beneath his hand pushing your shoulders down, ass bouncing as it was fucked open with his thick cock. Sweat would be sliding down his muscles, shining against his tanned skin. You sucked in air and found your mouth salivating at the thought - you could just imagine the taste of Nekomaru on your tongue. And with that, you shoved the sheets away, pulling out his dick from his boxers and swooning all over again.

The promise of a good, rough pounding was practically set in the existence of that fucking rod. The size of it was intimidating - as if you hadn’t had a great time getting to know it before, but it just never failed to take your breath away. Veins pulsing as it grew fatter in your grip, head tinted red and dark while drooling fresh precum, balls big and firm - definitely worth mouthing at and sucking on. Such a gorgeous dick. You never thought you’d meet a guy that’d make you think that and neither did you think he’d then have you sniffing at the tang of musk from his pubes, moaning because _fuck._

Nekomaru hummed lowly when you pulled at it, resulting in a dangerous thought coming to mind.

 _For how long can I keep this up?_ You stared at your coach’s face, observing that he was still, very much in his sleep. _How much can I do before he wakes up?_

He was a heavy sleeper, so that made things easier. Couldn’t have him waking up to the feeling of his balls getting licked. You wanted him to wake up to a mess, you wanted him to wake up and find his own body exhausted and spent thoroughly.

That wasn’t going to happen though, not with your ego around, because your dick-sucking skills were worth pulling Nekomaru out of his blissful sleep. It didn’t matter how great the dream was, your deepthroating was always greater.

With that in mind, you wet your lips and licked a stripe in between his balls. Savouring the faint hint of salt from his sweat, you went for more - settling some weight of one in your mouth, your tongue hurrying to slurp as much of the flavour possible. Hair tickled your palate as you lightly sucked on it, dragging your tongue across it slowly.

Nekomaru’s quiet groan - impossibly lower from the sleep tugging at it and rougher - had your dick spurting a fresh burst of precum in your sweats. That tiny reaction sparked a new light in your core amongst the flames of lust settled there.

 _More,_ your lips left his sack to kiss up the base of his cock.

 _More,_ the demand was loud in your head as you fondled his balls and paid extra attention to the one you neglected.

 _More,_ you wanted more out of him - groans, growls, hands gripping your hair, quivering thighs, throbbing, pulsing and so on. And to get those, you had to work harder.

The room was getting heady as you slurped on his leaking head. He was still able to be unaware and sleeping - damn near shocking really. The air was so thick with the heat of arousal and sex, it had to have been almost impossible to ignore.

You used your free hand to stroke the rest of him, sucking on his tip for more of his juices. The next groan was louder and it encouraged you to fall deeper in the rabbit hole; taking in a deep breath - filling your nostrils with that musk right before swallowing him down in one go.

You couldn’t get every inch of his in your mouth - but you managed with your hand handling the rest.

Your throat contracted in a panic and you swore you could see his legs spreading further through the blur. Trying to push through it was useless as a gag was wrenched out of you and you pulled his cock out of your throat instantly. The gloss over it made it look all the more delicious despite it being covered in your saliva. Fuck.

You breathed heavily and shakily, pulling and tugging at his dick as you stroked. _He’s still sleeping_ ; a quick glance confirmed.

Your hand left his balls to ball up in a fist, thumb squeezed inside. You had to, in order to take him for longer.

A deep breath, then you pushed your head down his cock.

You halted at some point, trying to get your throat used to the abuse. Nekomaru was throbbing in your throat as you went further - nose pressing against his pubes. God. The weight made it all the more addicting and amazing.

You breathed through your nose to make it easier to take him in and you pushed your head down impossibly lower. Swallowing around the throbbing girth, you silently preened when large hands went to grab at your hair.

“Shit.” Nekomaru cursed drowsily.

 _It's about time,_ you thought. Though, at the same time, you were kind of disappointed you couldn’t get further without him waking up. Confusing, really.

He pulled you off his dick and more drool slipped from your mouth. It was expected of him to groan at the messiness of it all, since he always had a knack for it; whenever he felt more pumped than usual, cum would not only be covering your insides, but also your face, your chest and your inner thighs. His cum had been on other places of course, but those seemed to be the usual places to get marked by him. And while it was annoying to wash off, you deemed it worth it - you liked the undertones of _you’re mine_ in those actions. Though, you didn’t know why he felt the need to do so, since he practically demolished the idea of fucking anyone else. Screw him and his godly genes.

You relished the dull ache in your jaw and you were absolutely prepared to do more damage to it, but it seemed like Nekomaru had other plans. He grabbed your arm and brought you up, pulling you into a heady kiss as soon as he could, kissing you as if it was the last time. Your heart bloomed - _uh oh._ You didn’t have time to question that little reaction when he pushed you onto your back and your body was basically engulfed under his weight and _oh god._

A shiver went down your spine when your ass was groped and then kneaded by his big hands. You moaned in his mouth and that was when his tongue thrust inside to overall complete his goal of overwhelming your senses with him and him only. Well, that was what you felt like he was doing - you were definitely being attacked. The passion oozing from the kiss was powerful - too powerful. And it made you kind of panicky; _where did this come from?_

You guys had fucked many times before, what made this so different from the rest? Maybe - no, it had to have been because of the fact you guys hadn’t for a while - had it been over a week? Since when had you started thinking of him this way - _fuck, now he was grinding_ -

“Fuck.” He growled - _was it normal to shake from a voice alone?_ The clear craving in his voice wasn’t a flavour you were used to tasting at all. Moaning, you were reminded of just how deprived your dick was of attention when Nekomaru curled his hips in just right. It was borderline hurting, and the hot slide of his fat cock against it made it weep in relief. Though, without your stupid sweats, it’d be so much more satisfying, and it seemed like he thought the same, since in the blink of an eye, they were ripped off your legs.

His honey-like eyes were blazing hot, dragging all around your face, but then focusing on your eyes and a spark just shot up your spine. That stare that was loudly demanding _don’t look away_ coupled with the delicious feel of his bare and wet cock rubbing up against yours was too much to handle. Your heart was pounding loud in your ears and it was downright annoying.

“I’ll give you what you want - I’ll give you my load.” The promise in those words had glacier meet lava in your veins - it was ominous and it instantly gave you the realization of _holy hell, he’s gonna ruin me._ Your dick only drooled more, resulting in Nekomaru’s tempting lips spreading into a grin.

He grabbed the lube from his nightstand right before you were flipped onto your stomach. He pulled your hips up to force you on your knees. The prodding of cold, wet fingers at your hole caused it to widen. Two fingers slipped inside, since a single one never seemed to do much for you.

You hummed at the feel of your walls being rubbed and caressed - it was almost relaxing thanks to the slow pace. Nekomaru handled your hip with a kind hand; no nails biting into skin yet. It was best to enjoy the calm, you knew it was only a matter of time before he pounced. Spreading fingers made your walls stretch around them and a quiet moan was what he managed to bring out of you.

A couple of thrusts later, he pushed a third one past your tight rim. That was when you found struggle in breathing, his fingers were overall bigger, being thicker and longer, and three fingers of his felt like four of your own. He was considerate enough to bring them all back together though, so that you weren’t dealing with too much stretching at once.

Little things like that made you question you guys’... whatever of a relationship. He was never afraid of being rough with you and you knew he was going to be after the prep, so what was the reason behind this? To give you a false sense of security? Though, Nekomaru was never into the whole _wolf in sheep’s clothing_ shtick, he liked being an obvious wolf.

 _You’re diving into the danger zone dude,_ you reminded yourself. And as soon as you snapped out of it, you were suddenly aware of the warm breath close to your ear.

“Something else in mind?” Despite the fact that that voice could speak every word in the dictionary and still sound sweet and orgasmic to your horny dumbass, the bitterness of anxiety was obvious from that tone. A single look over your shoulder to meet amber eyes confirmed it; they were nearly lukewarm, no longer burning hot. Worry seemed to have brought his lust down a notch. Warmth blossomed in your chest - kind of weird to be glad about that but still.

“No.” Speaking was foreign from how long you went without it.

“I’m not thinking about anyone else… just -” Your cheeks started burning and sudden doubt was clogging up your throat.

“I-I was just… uh -” Realizing how suspicious that sounded, you hurried with a “I’m not lying or anything!”, though you weren’t sure that really helped, because _that’s exactly what a liar would say…_

Luckily, it worked in your favour because it led to a hearty chuckle of Nekomaru’s.

“You better not be!”

His lips then connected to the crook of your neck, pressing sweet kisses against the skin while his fingers spread inside you once more. You sighed in relief when his pace quickened, and when he applied pressure on your walls. He was avoiding your sweet spot - something definitely out of the norm. He always liked to massage your prostate and leave you shaking under him.

You bit your lip - that meant he wanted you to cum from his cock only, didn’t it?

His fingers left your hole, and you didn’t have time to complain since the tip of his cock was pressing into you the next moment. He continued pushing into you painfully slow, and didn’t stop until his pelvis was flush to your ass.

To have his low groan flow right into your ear while you were so fucking full was just cruel. But you were used to it enough that you loved it. The pain was dull to the point that it was barely noticeable.

His cock was burning as it throbbed and that wasn’t even the best part - you could feel it weighing on your stomach just a little. And that made your dick spurt pre on the sheets.

The body that was flush to your back was gone and hands gripped at your hips. The drag out was slow and it didn’t help that his dick was so big. The gods above must have taken pity on you because in the next moment -

_“Jesus fuck!”_

\- your sense of rationality and your sanity was fucked out of your system.

Of course, he hit your spot. You didn’t know why you expected less from him; he knows you like the back of his hand. He was already slamming his hips into yours - the idea of a build-up absent from his mind apparently. It was a dilemma to figure out whether you should be thanking the celestial beings above or demand them to pay your hospital bills because it was just too fucking much.

Your eyes started tingling with tears.

_…You loved it._

Nekomaru was shoving his cock in your fuckhole as if he was set on making your legs immobile for the next weeks. His nails bit into your cheeks so deliciously as they were spread apart, only making you feel more and more.

The banging of the headboard swallowed the noise of the wet skin-slapping and yet you seemed to be focusing on his groans and grunts since it was the clearest to your ears…

_You were definitely falling for him._

That acknowledgement was instantly drowned out by your constant thoughts of _fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckme -_

“I am!” Nekomaru growled.

Drool was pooling on the sheets and wetting your skin since each snap of his hips brought you back up against it. You whimpered at the feeling of hot fluid spurting from your insides, eyes brought back into your skull.

“You look so good creaming around me like that.” His groan caused you to mewl and it didn’t take long for your hole to be foaming and for the "cream" to be splattering on your back.

His rod pulsed inside you and eventually his hips slowed its pace into sensual rolls. A hand crept along your abdomen to reach your chest, fingers teasing a hard nipple by pinching.

The state of bliss blinded you for a second and you tensed, faintly hearing curses from behind. A spark shot along your body and the powerful energy had your cock shooting stripes of cum. You sighed blissfully as you pushed out the rest of your load.

Nekomaru’s last few thrusts landed hard before he cried your name out, hot cum filling you up more and more with each pump.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)))
> 
> lmao, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it definitely got me a little hot and heavy myself (tmi?)
> 
> Comments are v much appreciated ♥


End file.
